1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a lug engagement structure for an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an electrical connector to be connected to a circuit board includes a plastic base 10 and a lug engagement structure 20. A plurality of terminals (not shown) is arranged on the plastic base 10, which is formed with a receiving slot 11 at each side thereof and two pivotal holes 12 on two side surfaces of the receiving slot. A pivot 21, which is to be pivoted to the pivotal holes 12 of the receiving slot 11 of the plastic base 10, is provided in and extends over the lug engagement structure 20. An engagement portion 22, which extends toward the inside of the base, and a pressing portion 23, which extends toward the outside of the base, are arranged on the top of the lug engagement structure 20. The engagement portion 22 may engage with a lateral engagement hole 28 of a circuit board 27. A push block 24, which extends toward the inside of the base and presses against a side of the bottom of the circuit board 27, is arranged on the bottom of the lug engagement structure 20.
When the circuit board 27 is inserted, the circuit board 27 directly presses the push block 24 downward. At this time, the lug engagement structure 20 is rotated counterclockwise, and the engagement portion 22 engages with the engagement hole 28 of the circuit board 27. When the circuit board 27 is to be removed, the pressing portion 23 is pressed down and thus the push block 24 pushes the circuit board 27 upward.
The conventional structure, however, still has the following drawbacks. When the lug engagement structure 20 engages with the circuit board 27, only the engagement portion 22 is utilized to engage with the engagement hole 28 of the circuit board 27, and the lug engagement structure 20 is only pivoted to the plastic base 10 without any engagement action therebetween. Thus, the circuit board 27 may be removed if it is pulled up. Consequently, when the inserted circuit board 27 encounters the corresponding upward/downward impulses, such as vibrations, the circuit board 27 may be caused to separate from the lug engagement structure 20. In this case, it is difficult to ensure the electrical connection state.